


The Better Me

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, There are two Yuuri's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: I am Eros. I am an Alice. They made me to be exactly what his Royal Highness needed.Then there's this other version of me. They call him Yuuri. My enemy.





	The Better Me

"Yuuri..." That voice. The way he says his name. There's something about it that flips a switch, one that should always be left alone. It's instinct, absolute instinct to stop whatever it is he's doing. There is nothing, absolutely nothing more important than seeing to what Viktor needs.

The Russian is a mess of long limbs sprawled on the large throne. His eyes are downcast, lips turned down into a soft pout. Yuuri places himself on Viktor's lap, shifting to accommodate the arms that snake around his waist. His fingers, out of habit, twine in the soft silver hair. "What's the matter?"

"They've made something in the labs for me. I told Yakov I didn't want it, but they insisted." Viktor buries his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck. "They can't destroy it either. It would be inhumane."

Yuuri's eyes shine a slight red as he considers Viktor's words. The lab, he came from the lab. What have the scientists made now? Another Alice? But that can't be right. Yuuri was Viktor's ideal Alice, they made him for the young heir the moment they could decode his thought process.

"You do not... want the new Alice?" Yuuri asks slowly. Viktor shakes his head. "I only want you."

Yuuri smiles. "Perhaps, you can satisfy Yakov and give the other Alice a chance. If he sees you trying and still not liking it, then maybe he will consider housing it somewhere else."

"That sounds like too much work." Viktor whines.

Yuuri pulls back from him and cups Viktor's face in his hands, his finger tracing Viktor's bottom lip, his tongue darting out to lick his own lips, a satisfying shiver rocking his spine as Viktor's eyes immediately follow the action. "Please, Vitya. For me?"

"Anything for you." Viktor breathes then pulls him in for a slow and languid kiss.

Yuuri melts into it, pressing close to Viktor and angling his head so that neither of them had to strain. The energy in the room changes just the slightest bit before they pull away, a string of saliva chasing after both of them, panting. "Have you met it?"

"Hmm?" Viktor asks properly dazed.

"The new Alice?" Yuuri prompts.

"No." Viktor leans back into his throne. He reaches out with his left hand and grabs a small remote and waves it in the air. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Yuuri grabs it gingerly and presses the red button. It doesn't take long, a minute, maybe three. The doors to the throne room are opening and Yuuri doesn't bother to get off Viktor. It was better the new Alice see them and know their place anyway. He lazily wraps his arms around Viktor's shoulders, playing with the short strands of Viktor's hair.

Besides, he lives to watch Viktor be all uncaring and bored. It was a gorgeous look. Almost as gorgeous as the shocked face Viktor sometimes makes... like... now?

Yuuri blinks dumbly at Viktor for a second before he casts a glance over his shoulder, one irritating lock of his bangs falling out of his slicked back style. What... Viktor is frozen beneath him. With good reason. It's like staring into a mirror.

The other Alice is staring at the floor but says it with a very determined voice. "Hello! My name is Katsuki Yuuri. I am an Alice in the same line as KY05-Eros. P-Please take care of me!"

The Alice bows and stays that way waiting to be acknowledged. Yuuri does not dare to even breathe.

They made another him.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I uploaded this before, but apparently not. This is me trying to work on writing more mature scenes.


End file.
